Just a Maid
by awesomekittycat
Summary: Annabeth is a maid with a tendency to get fired. When she is hired by a mysterious Duchess, she is drawn into something more dangerous than she could imagine. But is she the right girl for the job? Despite what everyone tells her, she's "Just the maid." Everyone keeps insisting that she's more than she thinks-especially that annoying messenger she's forced travel with, Percy. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, I am awesomekittycat, this is my…8****th****? Yeah, 8****th**** story. Here you go!  
**Fired. The word rings in my ears as I sit in front my employer. Former employer, I correct myself.

"Annabeth dear, the chandelier was absolutely covered in dust, and the carriage was still damaged after a week after the wreck. I told you the next day to fix it. Your performance is just unsatisfactory. I'm sorry, but you are, in fact, fired," Lady Gosling tells me while stroking her cat, Lucy. I sigh, stand up, and start to leave. But just before I leave, I turn around.

"I'm just the maid. Fixing the carriage isn't in my job description," I say, and leave, heading to my room to pack my meager belongings.

After I pack my single suitcase, I head of Lady Gosling's estate and into the close Athena City, aiming for Malcom's pub. When I finally make it, the familiar smell greets me.

"Hey, Annabeth! Day off?" Malcom, my close friend, asks. I hold up my suitcase and his face falls. "Oh. Fired?"  
"Yep. But I don't mind. She had too many geese and cats." I try to sound upbeat. He sighs in sympathy.

"You want a room?"  
"Yes, please. Just until I find employment. I've been saving, so I'll take a medium room."  
"Don't be silly, Annabeth. No charge, and large room," Malcom insists, as he does every time I get fired. I protest, but he has someone steer me into my new home.  
After assessing my surroundings, I open my suitcase and pull out my pocketknife. Carefully, I scratch another tally into the inside of my suitcase, making twelve.

"Twelve failed attempts to be a maid. Maybe I'm not cut out for this," I murmur to myself.

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door. Startled, I open it to reveal a tall woman.

"I would like to hire you," She says. My mouth almost drops, but I catch it.

"Um, okay. Do you want to come in?" She accepts, and she sits in the one chair while I sit on the bed.

"My name is Devondra Whichles, and I live at the Whichles estate. I have a daughter your age and a full staff, except a maid. I was hoping you would fill the spot."  
"Uh, okay."  
"Perfect! I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early!" She smiles and leaves. I shake my head at the door, wondering what I got myself into.

**Alrighty, there's the first chapter, I don't know when I'll update next because school starts soon. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Thanks for reviewing, following, and favoriting! It means a lot.**

Bright and early the next morning, I'm up and headed to the Whichles' estate.

"Ah, lovely!" Devondra greets me. "You must come and introduce yourself to the staff!" She pulls me into the kitchen, where a few people stand, milling around aimlessly, apparently waiting for me.  
"Well, go on! Introduce yourself!"  
"Um, I'm Annabeth, the new maid?" It comes out as a question.

"Lovely!"  
"I'm Jack, the chef," one large man introduces himself. He proceeds to introduce me to a few other people, and their names all blur together. None of them really stick out to me.

After I've been introduced, Devondra—or Lady Whichles, as I'm supposed to call her—leads me around the mansion to show me of my duties. She doesn't take me into her daughter's rooms, but she does tell me that I'll meet her 'when I'm ready.' What does that mean?

Lastly she shows me my quarters and gives me the rules. Hours are from six to four, except on the third Tuesday of the month, which we have off. We have half hour off every day to eat lunch, which is provided. I will clean the whole mansion except for her daughter's rooms.

After Lady Whichles leaves, I quickly do the math in my head, and groan. Today is the third Wednesday of the month. My day off would have been yesterday.

With a sigh, I head down to the kitchen again, to find Jack. He gives me my supplies and tells me when meals are served.

With another sigh, I start to clean.

I've done the first two stories when I feel a tap on my shoulder. Whirling around, I find the errand boy at my shoulder.

"Oh! Yes?"

"Lunch is now! I thought you might want to come. You know, not go hungry or anything? Man, once I skipped lunch. It was horrible!" I tune his ramblings out and follow him to the kitchen. Soup is for lunch today.

"Ah! Emmett, you found her! Excellent. Soup?" I agree easily to Jack's offering. It smells so good, no one can resist.

The small staff is surprisingly easy to get along with. There's Jack, the chef, Emmett, the errand boy, Molly, Lady Whichles' personal maid, Duff, the stable boy, Lacy, the chef's apprentice, Nora, the repair girl, Lily, the housekeeper, and Malik, the butler. At least, it's the group that I always have lunch with. There might be a few others, but I never see them.

After the first month passes, surprisingly uneventful and normal, it's time for our day off. We leave as a group, laughing and talking together. When we reach the city, the we separate, boys going to find something to bet on or a pretty face to please, and us girls going window shopping, all making promises to meet up for lunch at Malcom's Pub. I've told them about it, and they seem reasonably curious.

Sometime, I get separated from Lacy, Nora, Molly, and Lily to look at the scarfs. The merchant offers me a pretty gray scarf, to 'match my eyes.'

"That your boy over there? He's been staring pretty hard," The merchant asks, gesturing over my shoulder. I turn, expecting to see Duff, Malik, Emmett, or Jack. Instead, I see a curious dark haired, handsome boy. He starts forward, and I nervously hand the scarf back to the merchant.

"No, no. I don't have the money. No, I can't aff—"  
"Here," The boy says, flipping a coin to the merchant and grabbing the scarf. "For you." He pushes the scarf into my unwilling hands and leaves. In his place come the girls.

"Ooh, where'd you get the scarf?"  
"Some boy…" I mumble. They giggle, chatting about admirers and scarfs. When we reach Malcom's pub, the boys are already there, eyeing the scarf with…jealousy? They get it together before I can figure out what it is.

"How was your shopping?" Duff asks graciously. We laugh and chat at our table, attracting more than a few odd glances.

"May I take your order?" Malcom comes.

"Soup?" Jack asks. "For the group?"  
"NO!" The rest of us shout as a group.  
"Something solid."  
"Like bread."  
"And cheese."  
"Maybe liquids."  
"No soup."  
"Or porridge."  
"Or soup."

Jack looks offended. Lily pats his shoulder. "Jack, we love your cooking. But soup and porridge every day for a month…well, we like a change. And you must also have some bread. You may have soup, but you have to have something solid, or your jaw will grow misused."

Jack crankily agrees. When our food finally arrives, Malcom takes his break and eats with us.

"How's it been?" He asks me.

"Great. It's the best job I've ever had."

"You say that every other time."  
"I do not!"  
"Really. Name more than seven that you've not liked."  
"I've only had twelve before."  
"Six, then."  
"The swan lady, the goose lady, the dog lady, the cat lady, the plant lady, and the crazy lady."  
"Fine. But…"  
"But nothing, Malcom. I know you had a crush on the dog lady, but that doesn't mean I have to like the fact that I had to bathe her dogs every day."  
By now, I've realized that the whole group is now staring.

"What? He liked the way she wore a dog as a hat." Everyone laughs, and Malcom grumbles.

After we leave, we head back to the Merchant's Lane, the road that is always lined with merchants.

"So, what's up with Lady's daughter?" I ask Molly. She shrugs.

"I don't know. I don't think she has a daughter. None of us have us have ever seen her, just heard Lady talk about her."  
"You think she made her up?"  
"Maybe. She always makes such an effort to talk about her, but really, Lady is a little crazy." Molly looks around guiltily as she says this.

"Hmm…" I say.

"Don't tell her I said that. I mean, I'm really fond of her, but…Ooh, look at Malik wrestle!" Malik has volunteered to wrestle publicly against a really huge man. But that's not what Molly sees. She fans her face as he pulls his shirt off. I laugh, pat her shoulder, and go to talk to Nora.

That night, on our way back, I've asked everyone about Lady Whichles' daughter, and they all seem convinced that she doesn't exist.

"Annabeth? I would like to speak with you for a moment." Lady pulls me into her office.

"I have decided. You seem the right person, the person I have been searching for."  
"Excuse me?"  
She looks up with a gleam in her eye. "It's time for you to meet my daughter."

**Lovely! I hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me if you did or didn't! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! How's school? Sucks, thanks for asking.**

I blink. "Your—your daughter?"  
"Yes, dear. Come. Follow me." She stands gracefully, waving her arm for me to follow. As we walk, she talks. "I wish you to be friends. You are not yet 20, correct?"  
"No, I'm not."  
"Good. Neither is she. So you must be friends with her. I'll pay you extra."

"I don't want pay for it."  
We've arrived at her 'daughter's' door. "Alright. In you go."  
With that, she opens the doors and pushes me in, shutting the door behind me. I have a firm suspicion that they are locked. Ignoring them, I decided to look around and see for myself if this daughter exists or not.

It's quite dusty in her rooms, which include a sitting room, a small kitchen with a table, a washroom, and a bedroom. All the rooms are empty. When I turn to leave, I see a figure move out of the corner of my, I turn to it. And gasp.

See, the last time I looked in a mirror was when I was at Malcom's Pub, right before I came to the Whichles' estate. Maids don't generally get mirrors. But then, I was really skinny, my eyes looked sad constantly, my hair was flat and dull, and I was quite pale.

But now, I turn closer to the mirror instead of flinching away. I can't keep my eyes off.

I've gained weight, but not so that I'm big or anything, just the healthy amount. My hair is shinier and bouncier, and I'm a bit tan from my hours off spent sitting in the grass. But the most exciting part is my eyes—they're glittery, light reflecting of off them, making the gray more exciting than it's ever been. And they're obviously happy.

I would keep looking, but a grinding noise startles me. Whirling around, I see a girl who looks a bit like me come through a secret passage. She jumps when she sees me.

"Who're you?"  
"Annabeth…the maid?"  
"Oh. I'm Elise. I don't suppose Mother mentioned that."  
"Nope."  
"She wants you to befriend me, doesn't she?"  
"Yep."  
"She paying you?"  
"I won't accept it."  
Elise seems surprised. She comes over and sits on her bed in silence. When she is there, I notice a couple things.

First, we both have blonde hair and grey eyes, but her nose is smaller, and her hair is shorter.

Second, she is wearing pants. Pants!

She notices me looking and pats the bed next to her.

"I suppose you're wondering."  
"Yep."  
"Well, Mother is hiding me from the world for some weird reason. She wants me to have friends, though, so whenever she hires a new maid, she always has her come in here to be friends. None of the staff believe I exist, though."  
"How do you know?"  
Elise gestures to the closed passage door. "The passages go throughout the manor. I can hear a lot of what goes on, and can even she in a few places."  
"Huh."  
"I've never told anyone that," She says with a laugh. "Then again, I don't have very many solid conversations."  
"I get it. This is my thirteenth job in six years."  
"Wow."  
"Yep."

We sit there in silence for a while, neither saying anything.

"Well, I'd better go," I tell her eventually. She nods, waves, and I leave, the door unlocked.

The next day, I'm in the dinning hall, wiping down the table, when Duff walks through.

"Hey, Annabeth? Did you meet her daughter?"  
"Yeah."  
"And?"  
"She's made of pillows." Duff snickers and walk out. But even after he's gone, the snickers continue. Curiously, I walk forward and lean my ear to the wall. Definite snickers.

"Elise?"  
The snickers stop.  
I give a giggle. Later that day, I head to her rooms. We sit and chat for a while, then I have to get back to work. But I can definitely feel our friendship blooming.

**Yep, I'm not the most satisfied author with this chapter, but it doesn't feel like improving. Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! How's life? **

After a few more months at the Whichles' estate, Elise and I are getting to be good friends. I'm also good friends with the rest of the staff, even though they believe I go into the daughter's rooms and talk to a pile of pillows on Lady's orders.

One day, when I go into Elise's rooms at my usual time, she isn't there. I wait for a few minutes, and soon, she blows into the room, a panicked look on her face.

"Annabeth!"  
"Elise? What's the matter? I have to go soon, it's our day off…"  
"Listen, I have to tell you something."  
"Um…okay."  
"I'm a princess. That's why Mother hides me, because she doesn't want me to be taken and killed. There're people out there, who really hate the king and queen and would be willing to kill them and anyone in the way. And, they're after me…I have to leave. We're running. Lily's in charge. Don't tell anyone." And then she runs back into the passage, it swinging shut behind her. I sit there for a second, stunned. Then I hear the others calling for me, so I head out with them to the city.

Soon enough, Elise's words start to catch up to me, and I have to get away from the group. It only takes a few words to head of on my own, to the small forest at the edge of the city. Stunned, I lean against a tree and rub my arms.

Elise…the princess? I've heard the legends, the baby princess stolen or hidden away. The king and queen don't usually go out in public, for fear of snipers.

"Annabeth?" A male voice. I turn to see the boy from the market, wearing the badge of a messenger. "Annabeth?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
"I have a message from Lady Eli S. Goose. It reads…get down!"  
"The message was get down?" I'm confused now.  
"No, duck!" He yanks me down, and I hear an arrow whistle through the air above me.

"What's going on?"  
"They think you're the princess! You look similar enough…"  
"What? I'm just the maid!"  
"I know! They don't! We have to get out of here!" He grabs my arm and drags me away, arrows whistling through the air.

We start running when we're out of the forest. But I'm a maid, I don't run very much, and I'm winded soon.

"Here!" He pulls me into a building, and we scurry upstairs and draw the curtains.

"What…was…that?" I pant out. He looks at me.

"You know Elise was the princess."  
"Yes."  
"They figured it out, and they think you're the princess."  
"Why?"  
"You look similar."  
"Yeah, you said that already."  
"So why'd you ask?"

"You're irritating. Why don't we just tell them I'm the maid?"  
"Oh! Well, if I had thought of that! I'm sure they wanted to talk, since they shot arrows at you."

I glare at him, and turn to leave.

"Where're you going?"  
"Back to the Whichles' estate."  
"They'll get you."  
"I'll go fast."  
"Like you went fast to get here? Look, Annabeth. The message from Elise was that she wanted you to pretend to be the princess. She wants you to run and not get killed until the situation is under control."

"_What?" _

"She said—"  
"I heard you, I just can't believe it!" I sit down in the middle of the floor and stare out the window.

"And, um…that wasn't it…"  
"What?"  
"She wants me to go with you."  
I groan. "Seriously?"  
"Yep."  
I sigh, and stand up. "You ought to tell me your name."  
"Percy. Percy Jackson."

I sigh again. "So what next, Captain Percy?"  
"We should go to the estate and get you some clothes."  
"Fine. Do we have to sneak?"  
"Hmm…" He peeks out the window. "Yes. Definitely sneak." He walks to another window, looks out, and opens it. "Come on, I'll give you a boost."  
"I have to climb out the window?"  
He mutters something under his breath, which sounds suspiciously like "She's not going to last a week."

"What did you say?" He gives me a look, so I climb out the window and up onto the roof. When he comes up, we run from rooftop to rooftop.

When we're almost to the edge of town, there's a building that's farther apart than the others. Percy gives a running start and lands on his toes. I take a deep breath, run a few steps, and fling myself over the edge.

I can tell I'm not going to make it. Desperately, I wheel my arms out and my fingertips latch onto the edge, making my body slam onto the building. Pain shoots up my ribs, and I almost lose my grip, but Percy grabs my wrist and hauls me up.

"S'all right. The first time I did this one, I fell. Fortunately, there was a wagon underneath. Unfortunately, it was full of mud."

"We have to do this more than once?"

He grins cockily. "Duh."

I groan. He laughs, and leads me to the next roof.

By the time we are allowed to get off the roofs, my ribs are bruised, my elbow's scraped, my knee is bloody, and my dress is in tatters.

We sneak up to the Whichles' estate, going into the back door. He leads me to Elise's rooms and tells me to grab whatever I need.

"Oh, and make sure it's pants!" He calls as I head into the bedroom, earning an icy glare on my part.

I rifle through Elise's closet, pulling out practical clothes and stuffing it into a knapsack. Then I tear off the remains of my dress, throw it away, and put on black leggings, a gray tunic with a black belt and black boots. Then I grab a bar of soap, a comb, and some hair soap.

"I'm ready."  
"Gah! Legs!"  
"Shut up." We leave through the secret passage and head into the forest behind the estate.

"Good-bye, bed. Good-bye, warm bath water and warm food. Good-bye, friends."

"Let's go, Princess!" I smack Percy as I walk by him.

"Wrong way," He calls after me. I stop and turn around.

"We're going somewhere?"  
"Yep. You can't walk around without a weapon."  
"You do."  
"You'd be surprised." Then he starts to walk a different direction, and I follow.

**Major plot twist. But Percy. So yay.**

**How many people here don't like the PJO movies and wish there were other ones? Well here's your chance! It's the link to the petition for new PJO movies! Please sign it! And review! **

** p/dreamworks-to-re-make-the-percy-jackson-movies**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm baaack! I gave you plenty of time to think about my awesomeness…**

**I got PJGG! It's really funny, I loved it! Plus it smelled all fresh and new…**

My feet hurt. My head hurts. I'm hungry and thirsty and I have to go to the bathroom really, really badly, but after I said something about a stick a while back, Percy gave me a dirty look. So I'm keeping all thoughts to myself on pain. And soreness. And tiredness.

"Almost there," Percy calls back, a few feet ahead of me. Then he jumps really high, grabs a branch, and swings over a pile of leaves. He turns around to say something right as I step on the pile.

My foot goes right through, and suddenly I'm falling, rolling and tumbling down a hill. I bounce off a rock that hits my ribs where I fell earlier, making pain wrack my body as I finally roll to a stop. I look up with a groan. Percy's standing at the top of my hill, 50 feet up. I can't tell too well but I'm pretty sure he's got his mouth open. He starts to carefully pick his way down my personal path, meaning the places where my body moved away all the leaves so you can see the grass instead of a bunch of leaves and dead grass and a few boulders.

When he finally gets down—it takes him about three and a half minutes, compared to my three and a half seconds—he stands above me and looks down at me.

"I hate you," I mumble, letting my head fall back to the ground. I hear him sigh as I study his shoes.

"I was going to warn you."  
"Oh, it's my fault I fell through that disguised trap in a forest I've never been in before that I could have avoided completely unless you hadn't forced me too? Also, I'm hungry and thirsty and I have to go to the bathroom…"  
"You about done?"  
"No. I hate you."  
"You mentioned that. Hey, but we've got not as far now! Look, it's right over there!" I crane my neck around enough to see a pillar of smoke, which I assume is our destination.

"Here," He says, offering his hand.

"Oh, now you help? I can do it myself." I struggle to my feet, my chest yelling at me the whole time. Then I take a shaky step and almost fall. I keep my balance, and take a few more steps, when I step on a small rock. It unbalances me, and I fall on my bad side.

"Uh-oh," Percy's worried face is the last thing I see until the world dissolves into black.

"She is strong."  
"Yeah. I'm surprised she didn't complain more."  
"She is strong. And pretty."  
I hear a laugh, probably Percy's. I keep my eyes closed as the footsteps come closer, until they stop right next to me. I feel a large, gentle hand slide under my tunic.

"Hey—Aagh!" I sit up fast and scoot to the end of the bed, far away from whatever was touching me.

It's got one eye, in the middle of his forehead, a soft, kind brown, with brown hair. It's—he's, I realize—pretty big, wearing a large plaid shirt tucked into his pants.

"Annabeth?" Percy appears on the other side of the big man.  
"What—who's—"  
"This is Tyson. He's my—"  
"Brother! Tyson is Percy's brother. Annabeth is hungry for soup?"  
"Uh—" Tyson stomps away and Percy sits at the edge of my bed.

"How do you feel?"  
"About the same, but not as in pain. What…who's Tyson?"  
"He's my cousin. He's from somewhere really far away, I don't really know. But he makes weapons. This is his house."  
"Oh. Is that…"  
"It's right by your hill." Percy gives me a crooked grin.

"Is this where…" I seem to be unable complete full sentences, and Percy smiles.

"Tyson's a really good cook, too. You want to go to the bathroom really quick?"  
"Yeah." I slide my legs over the side of the bed, and start to walk, this time using Percy for support. He leads me out of the house to an outhouse and stands guard while I do my business.  
"What happened?" I ask. Now that I can't smell the stew as well, I can think better and focus on something other than hunger.

"You bruised your rib pretty badly, maybe cracked. It'll hurt pretty badly for a while, but it feels worse than it is. You'll be able to walk around much better in a couple of days."  
"So—" My knees buckle and Percy catches me, chuckling. He half carries me into the house and sets me on the bed gently. I would blush but Tyson brings me my stew, and my attention turns to not drooling.

I gobble down the stew and feel much better. My eyelids start to droop, and I see Percy catch my bowl before I drop it.

**There you go! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Hi! Hey! 'Sup? **

I wake to the sound of soft humming. When I open my eyes, the window is dark and most lanterns are out. I go to swing out of bed and almost step on Percy, who is asleep by my bed. I jump over him, land softly, and head towards the humming.

It's Tyson, in a back room. He's sharpening a beautiful ivory sword in the light of a dim fire. I look around and study his workshop. He's got swords hanging on the wall, along with different sized knives and daggers, plus some tools. There's also a variety of hammers on a table near the fire, and Tyson sits at that table. I approach him softly, tiptoeing, trying not to disturb the beautiful peace in this little room.

"Hello, Annabeth," Tyson says, glancing up with his one cocoa-colored eye.

"Hi, Tyson. What are you making?" He shows me the sword, which has a simple blade and a basic hilt of leather wrapped around for a grip. "It's beautiful."  
"For you."  
"Me?"  
"Yes. And the knife," He says, gesturing to a bronze knife that lies on the table.

"Oh, thank you, Tyson! But I don't know how to use them."  
"Percy will teach you," He tells me confidently. "He is a good teacher."  
He goes back to work, and I sit there in his company for a while. He looks up after a while.

"Annabeth is cold?" He offers me a blanket, and I curl up in my chair. He starts to hum again, and the sound of it lures me to sleep.

"Annabeth." I wake with a start. Percy's shaking my shoulder, grinning at me.

"Huh?"  
"Your sword's done."  
"Oh, good. Tyson told me you'd teach me to defend myself."  
"I will."  
"And you'll show me your sword?"  
"Definitely."

We head outside into the clearing, and my sword and knife are waiting. I bend to pick them up and wince, my ribs aching.

"This'll help your muscles stretch and get better."  
I stand up again, my sword in my right hand, the hand I write with. He checks to make sure my fingers are in the right places, then takes a pen from his pocket.

"You're going to fight me with a pen? I'm not going to be that bad."  
He shoots me a look and uncaps it, and my jaw drops, because a sword has grown from a pen. A three foot, gleamingly scary, bronze sword.

"It's enchanted."  
"Did Tyson…?"  
"Nah, I got this from an old friend."  
We get right into lessons, and I find that I am a natural at sword-fighting. I slash and whirl, stab and block. By the time Tyson calls lunch, Percy and I are both drenched in sweat and breathing hard.  
"You did really well for first time," Percy tells me over bread and cheese. "Honestly, I've never seen anyone adapt as well as you did. Two days ago, you looked lost because you had to wear pants."  
I snort. "You would be lost if I told you to wear a dress from now on, your life depends on it."  
"Pants are more practical."  
"For running, maybe. But for hiding things? Even people? That would look way weirder in pants."  
"Hmm…" He takes a moment to consider this.

Later that night, I crash into bed gratefully, my rib aching. Percy said we leave tomorrow, and I want to get time in my beautiful bed.

I wake first in the morning and help Tyson with breakfast. My hair continually gets in the way, and I threaten to cut it. Tyson's face lights up.

"Wait here! I have something for you."  
Percy wakes up with a sigh, and looks startled to see me watching him from a few feet away.

"Huh?"  
"Were you dreaming, dummy?"  
"Hmm…"  
Tyson returns with a circle of wire.

"How does this—" He interrupts me by turning me around, gathers my hair, and does something twisty with it. Percy starts to chuckle at my bewildered expression.

Finally, Tyson spins me around again. The circle of wire is gone, and I realize I can't feel my hair against the back of my neck. I feel back and find that he's done something with it so it's up and off of my neck, out of my way.

"That's brilliant!" Tyson grins and hands me some more of the wire circles.

Percy snorts. "You've got a ponytail."  
"That's what it's called, Percy." Tyson explains. "A ponytail." Percy looks disgruntled.  
"Whatever. Annabeth, are you packed?"  
"Huh? Yeah. But we're having breakfast first. We fried some eggs, and here're some bacon. Sit down and eat, Percy."  
"Yes, Mother."  
"Oh! Will you visit your mother?" Tyson asks, excited now.

"Yes, Tyson. Why?"  
"You can take her some cookies, and some ponytail holders! She will love them!"  
"Uh, maybe not the cookies, big guy. We're going to be traveling a while before we get to her."  
"Oh. No cookies, then."  
"Um, you could still pack some cookies, Tyson. I wouldn't mind."  
Tyson lets out a chuckle and sets out the food. We eat, too quickly, and then it's time to go. Tyson watches us sadly.

"Farewell, Percy-brother. Farewell, Annabeth."  
I run forward and throw myself at Tyson, and he catches me, hugging me back.

"I will miss you, Annabeth," He whispers.

"I'll miss you too. But I'll visit, I promise." Finally, he lets me go, and I walk off with Percy into the forest, a bit grumpy at Percy.

"Hey, Annabeth!" I hear his call. I whirl at him.  
"What?"  
He grins crookedly. "Wrong way."

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed, it was really fun to write! Review, please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, somehow this got replaced with my Olympia chapter 7. I swear it had been the correct chapter, but then I got a review and realized it wasn't. Sorry!  
**Letting my breath out, I let my arrow fly. It whistles through the air, straight and true, hitting my mark directly in the heart. With a squawk, it falls over, dead as dead.

"Percy! I got one!" I shout, jogging forward and picking up the dead goose. I silently apologize to it for taking its life, then take the arrow out and bring it to Percy, who has a fire going. He gives me a grin, and I throw it on his lap.

"I can't shoot," He tells me wistfully.  
"Yeah, but are wicked with a sword. I've got, like, equal on both."  
"You're smart."  
"You…uh…cook a mean goose?" He cracks a grin at that, and starts to skin the goose, setting feathers aside for my arrows.

"There we go, Joey!" He impales the goose through with a stick and sets it over the fire.

"Joey? You named our food?"  
"Hey, gotta do what you gotta do."  
"If I were a goose, my name would be so much better."  
"Oh yeah? Like what?"  
"Like…like…Gos!"  
"Gus?"  
"No, Gos. G-O-S Gos."

"Gos. Gos. You're an idiot."  
"I thought I was smart."  
"Yeah, well, you're a smart idiot."  
We continue to banter like that for a while, then settle down and sleep. We sleep on opposite sides of the fire, and I turn on my side, studying his face. I suddenly realize, with a little dread and a little excitement, that I really, really like his face. And his attitude. And the way he laughs, or smiles at me when I do something. The way he pouts when I make fun of him.

I roll onto my stomach, study the stars, and decide that they don't compare. No offense, stars. So I shift again so I'm facing Percy, and fall asleep with his face the last thing I see.

When I wake up, it's early morning. Percy's sleeping, and a little fog hangs in the air. I sit up straight. Something's off. I can feel it.

"Perc—"I start to say, but I hear a twig snap in the forest beyond my view.

"Princess," A booming voice. Percy shifts in his sleep, but doesn't wake. I grab my sword and stand, leveling my sword around. A figure appears, a man.

"Well, well. You've been trained."  
I glare at him, silently willing Percy to wake. Noticing my glance, the man looks at him disdainfully.

"Ah, yes. The prince's messenger. I have a special job for you once the princess and prince are disposed of."  
"'Disposed of'? You're slightly mental."  
"Yes, I will kill you and roast your bones over my fire!"  
"I take it back. Completely mental."  
The man doesn't seem to have heard me, and flicks his finger from the forest to me. Something comes forward. At first I think it's a man, but as it lumbers closer, I can tell that it's definitely not. Its arms are different lengths, as well as its legs, so it looks like it's limping. The face is misshapen, with a large, lumpy nose and a small mouth full of pointed teeth that it bares at me.

"You like my creation? I've been experimenting with different things," The man says. He continues to talk, and I try to tune him out. The bigger threat, I remind myself.

The bigger threat decides to prove himself by lunging forward and raking his claws across my chest. I dodge, but slowly, my tunic ripping and my skin bleeding in four long lines.

It advances slowly, backing me up to a tree trunk and roaring so loud my knees give out. I'm sitting on the ground, looking up at this impossible threat. It probably wants me to cry, scream, beg for mercy. The thought makes me so mad I spit in its face. It stumbles back, growling in the back of its throat and shaking its head. It apparently decides that it's mad, so it comes forward again and levels its claws at my neck.

I call it some really ugly names, and it grunts. Then, a gurgling sound and the monster falls to the ground, disintegrating. I catch my breath and see Percy standing, sword in hand dripping with blood, a furious expression on his face. It's aimed at the forest, at the crashing sounds that are probably that man running for his life.

"You alright?" He asks, and focuses on my midsection, and curses. "No, you're not. Come here." He helps me up and has me sit down as he bandages the cuts.

"I don't have the medicines to keep it from getting infected. It should be okay for a while, as long as you wash it periodically. But we're going to have to go back into town."  
"Percy…"  
"I shouldn't have been so careless, now we have to go and trust another stupid person who'll turn out like the rest of them."  
"Percy."  
"Just another thing to add to my list of stupid worries, and stupid fears. It's all my fault. Shouldn't have been sleeping. Should have been watching, should have been—"  
"Percy!"  
"What?"  
"Stop it. What are you going to do, never sleep so you can keep watch over my slow, useless butt? Stop tearing yourself up, okay? I don't want to hear it—it was my fault."  
"No, it—"  
"What did I say?"  
"Fine."  
"And, didn't you promise Tyson you were going to visit your mother? She could."  
"Yeah, but she probably doesn't have the…I've got it. Go back to sleep, Annabeth. We're leaving soon."

I lay down, and he does the same. He stares up at the stars, and I stare at him. He glances at me, and I blush. Thankfully, it's too dark to see.

"It'll be alright. We'll figure this out, okay?" I nod, not trusting myself to speak, in fear that he'll hear something off in my voice. He smiles, a small, sad smile that tells me he still blames himself. I want to reassure him, tell him I don't blame him, it's not his fault. But he closes his eyes, and soon his breathing slows, so I know he's sleeping. I exhale, and close my eyes, too.

**Ooh! Annabeth likes Percy! Does he like her? Well, you have to wait. Sorry.**

**Please review, and guess who Percy's taking Annabeth to, besides his mother?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Sorry for the wait!**

At first I think that my cuts are healing, but after a few days of walking, they're slightly green around the edges and ache when I walk too long.  
"Percy, look," I call to him when I first discover their new color. He jogs over in the stream, a few wet rivulets of water coursing from his hair, running down his bare chest, and soaking into his pants.

"That looks like the claws were poisoned. I thought we had at least another day," Percy says, cursing. "It's going to take a little while longer, and it won't be pleasant. Do they feel alright?"  
"Yes, it's not too bad."

"Come on, we don't have time to waste." He wades off and I climb out of the stream, giving him privacy because I know he's changing out of his wet clothes.

We walk at a brisk pace for the rest of the day, eating lunch while we walk. When Percy finally calls a break, I fall down, gasping, my stomach on fire, breathing heavily. I almost fall asleep right there and then if I wasn't so hungry. Percy wordlessly cooks the food as I re-bandage my green cuts. When he brings me some goose meat, there's apology in his eyes.  
"It's not your fault," I whisper. He shakes his head sadly, looking at the ground. I put my hand on his shoulder reassuringly, the other hand feeding myself. He looks amused at this and cleans off his plate. I let mine dangle from my fingers, offering it. I get a glare and he gets a sweet smile. Grumbling, Percy takes my plate and washes it thoroughly and lays down. I do, too, and soon enough I'm asleep.

"Aaaugh," I moan. I'm not even really awake. Slowly, my eyes peel open and I can see sunlight coming from my left, from the sunrise. I hear Percy say my name, worriedly. "Aaugh," I say again, sitting up and swearing.

"What's the matter."  
"I don't want to wake up," I whine. "It hurts!"  
"I know it hurts. It'll stop hurting if you get up and walk. I climbed tree, it's only a couple hours to the city. Then a quarter of an hour to get to my friend's home. You can last that long, right?"  
"Well, I kind of have too, don't I?"  
"Yes."  
"Then I can."  
"Great. Get dressed."  
I get up slowly, using the tree beside me for support. Percy's throwing some breakfast together, so I pull my shirt of and asses my torso.  
I feel like a rainbow. The insides are now green, the far outsides purple, and the middle a yellowish orange. I mutter angrily and pick out a new shirt and pants, and tug them on, ignoring the flare of pain as I do so.

Percy's made some kind of meat, which I eat a few bites of and leave the rest. We start walking, and I feel alright—if you call being a rainbow alright—for a little while. Then I'm stumbling, and it seems Percy's always in front of me. I can see the city in front of me, maybe half an hour away, when I fall. I try to get up, but my chest hurts too much.

"Percy," I call, hoarsely. He turns around, and for a second he looks panicked, but the expression slides away and is replaced by determination. He comes back and takes my pack, sliding it over his shoulder, and holding me up with the other. We start to walk, him supporting me, and make slow time. By the time we reach the city, he's holding my up and dragging me. I'm covered in a slight sheen of sweat, and it hurts to twitch my fingers.

"Hold on, Annabeth. Try to act as normal as possible."  
I manage to gasp out an agreeable sound, and take small, painful steps. When we reach a little house, I'm sweating even harder and can't feel my toes. Percy stands me up, leaning against the railing of the steps, and knocks on the door, hard. It is answered, but I can't tell who it is. There are black spots dancing in my vision, and I hear them arguing. Suddenly, the black spots grow larger, and I lose consciousness.

I slip in and out of sleep, aware of a few things: Percy, holding my hand, shouting; a dark haired woman, hands flying up and down my chest; and a sharp pain.  
When I finally awake for real, I feel so much better. I sit up and inspect my chest. There are now four lines, slightly pink—not green, purple, or yellow. I almost cheer.

"You feel better?" I look up quickly to identify the unfamiliar voice. It's the dark haired woman from before.

"Yes. Thank you."  
She snorts. "I wouldn't let you die, no matter how much Percy irritates me."  
"He seems to irritate a lot of people."  
She laughs. "Yes, he has a bit of a talent." The woman—I notice now that she's not much older than me, maybe a year—goes to the window and gazes out.

"Talking about me?" Percy demands, coming in to the room. He gives me a grin that I can't help but return.

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Percy. Did you get it?"  
Percy rolls his eyes. "Yes, I got it. Although it wasn't easy."  
"Oh, shut up. Give it here."  
"No. You have to be nice."  
"It's my house. I could toss you out."  
"But then you wouldn't have the brooch."  
"I could get it."

They continue to banter, bringing an easy smile to my lips. I regard their attitude carefully. They act like siblings, but look nothing alike, except for their hair, which is still slightly different shades. Percy has tan skin and green eyes, and the girl has paler skin with bright blue eyes. They're general bone structure is also different.

I ask anyway. "Are you siblings?" They pause, looking at me.

"Ooh! Are you jealous?"  
"Percy, what did I just tell you?"  
"Uh…you'll dunk me in pig fat if I don't give it?"  
"No. I told you that the world doesn't revolve around you."  
Percy sticks out his tounge. "Well, it should."  
The woman rolls her eyes. Then, quickly, snatches out a hand. Percy puts his closed fist behind his back, but she's got a hold of his ear. He whines like a child.

"Give it."  
"Noo! Owowowowow!"  
"Give me the brooch!"  
Reluctantly, Percy takes his hand from behind his back and drops something gold into her raised hand. When she lets go of his ear, he rubs it and glares. She ignores it and comes to stand by the nightstand by the bed I'm in.

"To answer your question, Annabeth, no. We aren't siblings. We're cousins. I'm Thalia."

***Gasp!* I hope it wasn't too obvious that it was her. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellllllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooo! Sorry for the wait!  
How many people have BoO? I'M SO JEALOUS! I preordered it, but it's going to take 2-5 days. :( Anyways, here's the chapter.**

"Thalia…I found your earing!" Percy calls from his station from under the bed. That was his punishment for being an irritating pig, apparently.

"Well, there should be some stockings! Keep looking!" Thalia replies. She's at the desk, writing some "very important things". I hear Percy grumble and feel him moving around. He jumps up and I slam my hand on the mattress.

"Sorry!" He yells. "Hey…what's—" I hear a yelp and the rest of his legs and feet disappear. I lean over worriedly, as Thalia looks up.

"Oh. He found the secret passage."  
"Secret passage?"  
"Yes, this house is really old. That one…I think it goes to the sewers?"  
"Gah! Gross!" We hear.

"Yep. Sewers." She goes back to her writing and I go to back to my book.

"Hey!" The door flies open and Percy stands there. He's covered in water—or what looks like water and smells really, really gross. Seeing him, I crinkle my nose and manage to smile slightly.

"Shut up, you," He tells me, pointing as he heads towards Thalia. She doesn't look up.

"Well, serves you right—eep!" Percy picked her up by the scruff of her tunic. Her feet dangle over the ground, barely brushing it. She glares at him. "Put—me—_down_!"

"Ah, no. Thanks, but no thanks. I'm good."  
More glares. "Perseus."  
"Thaliasus."  
"Rrr…"  
"Very attractive." Percy hangs her on hook on her wall and steps back, surveying her. "Well, what to do with you?"  
"You could put me down now, and I promise I'll be…slightly…lenient."  
"Oh, very tempting. But…nah, I'm good. How about a hug?"  
"No! Percy, no no, no—gah!" Percy hugged her generously, covering her front with sewage. She squeals, trying to brush it off.  
"Are you going to be nice?"  
"No, I'm going to kill you—Yes, I'll be nice!" She relents when he opens his arms and steps closer. He slowly, carefully, lifts her up and sets down. She glares at him once more and scampers back to her desk. He chuckles, winks at me, and leaves, hopefully to take a shower. Thalia scowls down at her work.

"That was really, really funny!" I say, unable to hold it in any longer. I start laughing so hard my side aches. Percy comes in, hair wet and smelling much better.

"What's she laughing at."  
"No idea."  
"YOU! Tha…thal…Thaliasus!"  
"My name is not Thaliasus!"  
"Oh, I know but…"  
"Well, you seem much better."  
"I've been much better, Percy! Oh…oh…that was funny," I say, finally calming down. Percy still looks doubtful, but sits in a chair in between Thalia and I. He glances over at Thalia, and, seeing what she's working on, lunges over and snatches it.  
"What—what—what is this?!" He splutters. He turns it to me and I start to laugh. It's a picture of a really deformed man, with missing teeth and all lumpy. At the bottom, in large letters, says PERCY with an arrow. He growls. Thalia tries to look innocent.

"Why do you love picking on me?"  
"Excuse me? You just hugged me and attempted another!"

"Oh, no, not a hug!" They seem to be entering the same phase as before, so I slowly and quietly draw the covers away from my legs, setting my book carefully farther down. They don't seem to have noticed. I slide down, resting my feet on the floor. They keep arguing. I slowly stand. No reaction. Excited, I take a few steps. I'm free, I think. But then—

"Hey!" I cringe, looking over my shoulder. But Percy's only ripped the corner of her picture. I take some more steps, and I reach the doorway. I put my foot up, hesitating. Glance over my shoulder again. They're still arguing. It's now or never. So I put my foot down, and then my other one. I can't believe it. I'm free. Quickly, I look over my shoulder again—and right into Thalia's eyes. She had been shaking her head and saw me.

"Hey! Annabeth! Get back in bed! You shouldn't—"  
I run. Down the hallway, the stairs, I'm downstairs. I hear footsteps behind me, but don't look back again. I take a turn and see a door, but through the window next to it I see the street. I don't want the street, so I turn tail and duck under Percy's grasping hand and swerve Thaia's arm. Then I take another turn and see another door. I can almost feel their hands on my back, so I grab the handle and slam the door open, flinging myself out. I land on my hands and knees, breathing hard.  
"Annabeth, you shouldn't be running! Or outdoors! Or…" Percy trails off when I roll over, sighing with glee.

"Look, Percy. It's the moon."  
"I know. I just saw it."  
"But I didn't. I haven't seen it in five days. I'm so perfectly fine, it's sad."  
"I know. But you almost died."  
"People almost die a lot, Percy."  
Thalia's gone back into the house, muttering about patients and their idiocy.

"But you were just a maid a little while ago. And now…"  
"I'm still just a maid."  
"I disagree. Are you just going to lay there?"

"Yes. Thalia's house is really hot. The grass is dewy and the air is cool. It's fun down here."  
"'Down here' sounds like Crazytown."  
"Come visit?"  
"No thanks—"  
I bat my eyelashes. He sighs.

"Fine." He lays down next to me, his arm pressing into mine. We just stay there, quiet.

"Percy?" My voice is barely above a whisper.  
"Yeah?" His voice is the same volume as mine.

I prop myself up on one shoulder. "Thank you."  
"For what?" He's staring at the stars.

"For saving me." He looks at me for the first time, and I see his breath hitch.

"Don't thank me. It's a law of life: if you have the chance to save someone's life, do it."  
"I know, but…"  
He turns, holding himself up by his elbow. That's when I realize how close we are.

**There you go! I'd keep going but I ran out of time! Revew, please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellooo! Happy tenth chapter!**

**What would you guys do if I didn't make them kiss? Jk, I'm not that evil. Hopefully.**

"You're not allowed to thank me," He says. It's a whisper; I can feel his breath on my cheek."  
"I apologize for thanking you."  
"Good."

We stay there, not moving, barely breathing.

"Percy…" I whisper.  
"What?" He's tense, holding himself where he is. I know, and he knows, that he'll be much more comfortable if he leaned forward slightly. But he's not letting himself: he's holding back.  
"It's okay." And with those two words, my world changes.

Percy leans forward, bringing his lips to mine, brushing just barely. At the same time, a crash echos from the house, and I hear Thalia scream.

Percy's up and at the door before I can register what just happened.

"Stay here," He says, throwing the words over his shoulder. I ignore him, scrambling up and following.

"Annabeth, I told you to stay."  
"I can help."  
"No."  
"But—"

"Annabeth, Thalia and I have been fighting together for years. We know how the other works. You, on the other hand—"  
I draw back, hurt. Is this the same boy who just almost kissed me?  
He's reading my face, and I rearrange my features to show indifference.

"Tell me what to do and how to do it." My tone is icy, and I see him wince slightly. He's about to reply when another scream comes from the house.

It's still Thalia's voice, but now I recognize something I didn't before—it's not a scream of fear.

It's a scream of rage.

Percy turns on his heel and goes into the house, sword in hand. I grab mine out of the closet, along with my knife, and follow him.

Thalia must have doused the lights, because the hallways are dim. Percy's gone, and I creep through the silent house.

The floor creaks behind me. I swing, knowing Thalia or Percy would say something.

It's one of the creatures we encountered in the forest. I hit its neck, and it gurgles and falls, disintegrating.

Percy's coming up behind it.

"Duck," he says, not slowing. I do as he says, crouching, and he jumps over me, plunging his sword into the chest of another creature. It crumbles dust like the others before it.  
"Annabeth—"  
"No."  
Percy sighs. "Fine. But—"  
I feel hot breath on my neck and spin my sword around and push it, not looking. Claws trail across my stomach, not enough to be of concern, but my four old lines have opened. Thin lines of blood run down. I look up.

"Get down, Percy!" He goes down and I stab, another creature crumbling. Percy stands and switches to my other side so we're back to back. And we're surrounded. I can see at least eight on my side, probably the same on Percy's side.

"We can't fight all of these," I say. "We've got to get to the stairs, that's where Thalia has to be. The three of us have better chances."  
"Okay. You go forward, I'll back up and kill any that get close."  
"Alright. Ready…go!" We start moving, and I slash in a wide, erratic arc, making sure none get past my defenses.

We're at the stairs, and I go up slowly, killing the few that come in my path. We finally make it to my bedroom, and push open the door.

There're four more in here. Thalia's fighting all at once, so Percy and I jump into the fight.  
They're gone within seconds, and Thalia wastes no time opening the dumbwaiter and shoving me in.

"Here," she says, breathless, handing me a piece of paper with writing on it.

"What? No, I'm not leaving you—"  
"We'll protect you. I'm sending you to the basement, use the cellar stairs and cut through the backyards and get to the other side of the street. Then get to this address. Wait for us there."

"No! I'm not—"  
"Bye, Annabeth."'

I yell one last time, but the door slams shut and the dumbwaiter starts to move. I can hear clashing sounds throughout the house, then silence. Carefully, I pull the doors open. They open easily, unlike when I was moving.

A roar comes down the shaft, and the waiter starts to move, the doors sliding shut. I wiggle myself out through the gap, making my chest red and bleed a little more. I run, up the steps and out the doors. Leap the fence, run through a yard, and come to the street on the other side. I turn, looking back. A window shatters and, I hear Thalia scream again. But it's different. She's angry and scared. I start to go back when the sound cuts off suddenly—as do all the lights. It's like the house just suddenly died. I back up, bump into someone, and start to run. I unfurl the note as I run, reading:  
813 WILLOW STREET (TURN LEFT AT THE PLAZA WITH THE FAT MAN FOUNTAIN) LITTLE BLUE HOUSE.

BE SAFE

I read it with horror, knowing that it was planned. They expected an attack, planned out my escape.

But not theirs.

Anger boils in my throat—at Thalia, at Percy, but mostly after those creatures and their creator.

I'm angrier than I'd ever been before. I knew they were gone, that if I went back to the house it'd be empty—I could feel it.

But I'd find them. Because if they were going to go through all the trouble to get me out, keep me safe, then I'd do the same for them. I'd do whatever it takes.

A small voice in the back of my mind tells me it's not a good idea, that it's beside the point, but ignore it and look for 813 Willow Street.

**Sorry, I guess I am that evil. ;) Review, please.**

**P.S. Who else LOVE LOVE LOVED BoO? Why am I even asking? Hope the new series has the old characters in it! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'M SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS! I skipped updating my other story… ;)**

"Annabeth."

"What?"  
"Wake up."  
I moan and slowly peel open my eyes. The rafters of the house are right above my head, so I carefully roll over and slide off the bed.

"I'm up!" I announce. Brown eyes peer at me questionally.

"Hmm. I made muffins, do you want any?"  
"No thank—"  
"Here you go." A muffin is plopped in my hands, and I get a reproving look to eat it. So I do, sitting on the floor.

"I got a coded message today."  
I shoot to my feet. "What? About them?"  
"Yes."  
"Did you decode it?"  
"Yes."  
"Can I see it?!"  
She sighs and takes an envelope from her pocket. I grab it and yank the folded paper out. The code is written on top, the translation on bottom. I ignore the code and read the translation.

_Sally—_

_I heard you've been looking for your son and niece. I've got some information on them._

_I don't know for sure where they are being held, but I do know that they're being kept as bait for the alleged princess. The man holding them only wants her and has spread word among the black market that if she turns herself in, he'll let them go free._

_But he's not a patient man. It's been three weeks since they were taken, and their captor has now spread the word that she has until tomorrow night before he kills them and hangs their bodies on the High Arch near the castle, where 'their blood will drip and stain the pavement, never letting her forget that she had a chance to save them—and_ she didn't take it_.'  
Those are his exact words. Your son and niece will be killed, and I know that it'll tear you apart. Please, trust me. I care too much to see you hurt like that. _

_-P_

My eyes flick up. "When did you get this?"  
"I found it this morning. It was probably left last night."  
"Sally, that means they'll be killed _tonight_. We have to—"

"Do you trust this source?"  
"I—" She hesitates. "Yes."

"Then we have to act now."  
Sally chews her lip. "Fine. We'll skip the whole easing you in to the part and you can just go in. You think—"  
"If they catch me, you know they'll take me right to him, and he'll recognize me sometime."  
"What if he recognizes you after he's killed you?"  
"He won't."  
"But—"  
"Sally, I'm doing this. No matter what."  
She sighs again. "Fine. I'll get your supplies."

"Alright."  
"Finish the muffin!" She calls over her shoulder as she leaves.

I chew the rest of it and go to find my sword.

An hour later, I'm dressed and ready—a royal blue top and skirt, with shimmery fabric layered over it. The skirt is very wavy and large, so I could hide something under it without anyone noticing. The neckline is wide, with the long sleeves resting right above my arms, barely staying on. My hair is all pinned up with jeweled, fancy pins and I've got large earrings in that brush the bare skin of my shoulders, and I've got a matching necklace that rests in the hollow of my throat. We've also used face colorings—my cheeks and lips are pink, and my eyelids match my dress.

Sally smiles nervously, tucking a loose curl behind my ear.

"It'll be fine," I reassure her.  
"It'd better. I'll be waiting."  
"You know it might be too dangerous to send her back—she might tag along."  
"I know. But still—I have faith in you."  
"Thanks, Sally." She smiles sadly, and hugs me. Then I leave, heading for the old palace that Duke Clock has taken.

The line of serving girls is just heading in, all dressed more or the as fancy as me. Quickly, quietly, I duck into the line, just in front of where a guard is checking a girl.

I follow the line in, into the main hall, where I duck away, holding in a rush of excitement.  
They're here. After three weeks of searching, we're in the same place.

***SWITCH POV**

My cage is down, and Clock is yelling again.

"Why won't she come?! I've spread the word everywhere, and I just might kill the girl if she doesn't show up."  
"She's too smart," I say, even though my lip is swollen, making talking hurt.  
Clock points at me accusingly. "You, boy, need to shut it before my guards get back here. If those stupid girls hadn't poured hot gravy over my current woman, the guards would still be here, beating the pulp out of you."  
"I don't have any pulp left," I sigh.  
"Shut up while I think! There's got to be another way to get her…"  
I try to smirk, even though it hurts. "She's too smart for—"  
The door bangs open. Clock looks up at the guard, dragging a girl by the arm.

"She's the one who did it, Lord."  
"Excellent! Leave us."  
The guard nods, drops the girl, and does as he's told. Clock pushes a button and Thalia's cage slides down from the ceiling. She looks startled, because we both know that this isn't the usual time we get yelled at. But when she sees the girl, her face closes in sad recognition—another girl to be murdered in front of us.

"Well, girl, what do you have to say for yourself?" Clock says, pulling her hair. It's come loose from the pins, and he tousles it. She mumbles something.

"What?" I can't hear you," Clock tells her, taking her long earrings out and unclipping the necklace.  
"I said stop touching me, asshole," The girl spits, smacking his hand away. She stands, facing away from our cages and Clock."  
Clock chuckles, and I silently will the girl to apologize, to try to get her life back, because if she's insolent, he'll punish her more.

"You'll address me as Lord, or Duke."  
"Hell I will."  
Clock stops smiling and grabs her chin. She's forcing her head away.

"Look at me, bitch. Look me in the eye and tell me what you did."  
"I don't want to be scarred."  
"Feisty! Look at my prisoner, then—I hear he's quite something to look at. Or used to."  
"All I want is to kick you in the balls, spit, and leave."  
"No spitting."  
"Oh yeah?" She turns her face and spits on his shoes, but he catches her and turns her around to face us, holding a knife to her throat. She doesn't resist; she's looking me and Thalia up and down, judging.

"No," I whisper, dread shooting up and down my body. I stumble away from the back of the cage, taking a step and grasping the front bars. Clock sees it.  
"Oh? Not to smart, is she?" He laughs harder, pulling her closer.

"No!" I shout, banging on the bars of my cage. "You were supposed to hide! All he wanted was you!" She doesn't reply. "We would have gotten out! We were going to!"  
"Shut up, boy!" Clock snarls. "You'll be disposed of soon enough, no need to rush it."  
I clench my teeth. Thalia's gone numb, staring at Annabeth with a blank expression.  
"Well, shall we begin? Your death will not be quick, Princess, nor will it be pleasant."  
"Oh, I'm not dying today," She snarls.  
"I don't believe you, girl. I seem to have the—"  
Annabeth elbows him in the stomach and twists from his reach, standing a few feet away. Carefully, she reaches down and pulls at her skirt. It comes off, leaving her in leggings and boots. She's also got her sword and knife sheathed at her waist.

"Oh, that's what poked me," Clock giggles. Thalia has started to realize what's happened, and shouts,  
"He's going for the alarm!" Clock dives for another button—but Annabeth's faster. She slashes from his wrist to his shoulder. He backs away, howling.

"Bitch! You cut me!"  
"Well, you were going to kill my friends."  
"No, I—"  
"Oh, shut up." She leaps from the desk chair to the desk, then vaults over Clock's head, slamming her hilt into the back of his head. He crumples, and she drags him to the corner, positioning a knife right by his stomach so if he moves, he'll gut himself.

"Annabeth! Leave!" I hiss at her. She ignores me and cuts the lock, leaving me to open it and jump out, cutting Thalia's and opening a window. Thalia jumps out and drags me.  
"Annabeth, leave now and save yourself."  
"You think I did all this just to walk away?" She doesn't look at me, just keeps tying a rope together.

"I don't care! We'll be caught and we'll _all_ die!"

"Thanks for the faith," She sighs. "Thalia, get your weapons."  
"Where—"  
"Desk."  
"Right." Thalia strides to the desk and rifles through the drawers, muttering.

"Annabeth, there's so much security, and we haven't walked more than one step at a time for three weeks. We'll never make it."  
"You have so little faith in me," She spits, finally looking at me, and I see the anger in her eyes. "You think I spent three weeks looking for you and only found where you were? I know five different ways to exit this room, Percy, so don't tell me we'll get caught."  
"But—"  
"We're splitting up," She says, handing Thalia a little slip of paper and propelling her out the window. She shimmies down the rope, lands on the ground, and runs, not looking back.

"Go," I tell Annabeth. She snorts.

"No. You go."  
"No."  
"Percy, I swear—"  
"I'm not going before you."  
"Heck yes you are!" Annabeth throws her hands in the air. "You're the prisoner getting rescued, and I'm the rescuer, so you're _following my plan and going first_." Her tone is icy, like the night weeks ago, when she tried to get me to let her into the house to fight. It hurt then, it hurts now.

"Fine, but if you aren't behind me—"  
"Shut up and GO!"

I grumble and duck out the window, quickly climbing down. The motions make my unused muscles burn.  
I wait on the ground while Annabeth climbs down, and she starts running, grabbing my hand and leading me.

**:) Longest chapter yet! 1, 732 words or so. I so wanted to keep going, but my Olympia fans will feel left out. **

**Actually, they probably won't care…hmm...**

**Nah.**

**So thanks for reading! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! For some reason, Chapter 7 was the Chapter 7 for my other story. Thank you to** **PJO-HoH-super-fan for letting me know so I could fix it!**

We're running through the forest near the old castle. Sometimes we'll hear shouts behind us, or crashes. Once an arrow almost hit Percy, but now, it's all quiet behind us. I almost suggest we slow down, but he shoots me a glare.

I can see a clearing ahead of us, a few rays of sunlight filtering through. We're running toward it when Percy trips over a root, careening to the ground. I rush forward as he tries to get up.

"Percy! Percy, stop!" I say. He's trying to get up, but he can barely breathe. I press a hand to his chest, holding him down. I can feel his heartbeat hammering against my hand. "We need to rest!"  
"They're…they're after…us," he pants.  
"Well, we can't escape when we can barely walk. Stay there," I command. I throw him a water canteen, and he drinks greedily while I roast some of the dried meats Sally packed for us. He watches me, and I can feel his glare.

"Here," I say, offering it to him. He takes it and eats it, fast and hungry. I have a few bites then start cleaning. He's still glaring. With a sigh, I turn to face him.  
"What's the matter?"  
"The whole reason was to keep you _safe_."  
"Percy—"  
"To keep you safe so the princess would be safe—"  
"I'm not a child—" My voice rises.  
"You're acting like one!"  
"No, _you_ are! Listen to me, Percy! How do you think I felt when I realized that you and Thalia had planned for me to escape and run _without_ you?"  
"It doesn't matter—"  
"So what I think doesn't matter?"  
"That's not what I—"He struggles to his feet.  
"That's what you just said! Anyway, my safety doesn't matter, as long as the _princess_ is safe!"  
"Yes, it does matter!" He's yelling now.  
"No, it doesn't! In fact, it would be better if I were _dead_ so they'd stop looking—"  
"_Don't say that!"_ He looks furious. "The whole reason you're acting like the princess is so we keep their attention on _us_ instead of her."  
"I know!" I'm yelling, too.  
"Then don't question it!"  
"It's my life here, Percy! I _get_ to question it!"  
"Not when you're suggesting you _die_!"  
"I never—"  
"Yes you did!"  
"That's not what I meant!"  
"What did you mean? That you should break into Clock's hideout and get yourself killed? Oh, wait, you _did_ that!"  
"I didn't die, Percy!"  
"You could've!"  
"I spent _three weeks_, Percy! Three weeks with your _mother_, trying to find _you_, and I get you out, and you don't even thank me!"  
"I don't want to thank you! You almost got killed!"  
"But I didn't!" We're breathing heavily, inches apart.

"I don't care—"  
"Percy, you're yelling at me for something that didn't happen!"  
"But it could've and it still could if you keep doing reckless things like that!"  
"_Reckless?!_ I researched and researched, Percy. I could tell you how many people he kills on Thursdays, or I could tell you which guard has a baby coming! I knew _everything_ there was, except if he was going to kill you or not!"  
"But—"  
"I was going to _slowly_ head in and become a trusted servant, but then Sally got a letter saying that he was going to kill you _that night_. We were fully prepared, we just rushed it the slightest bit."  
"The _slightest_? It took you one day—"  
"The one day you would've been killed! Are you even _listening_ to what you're saying? I came to help you and you're _yelling_ at me and don't even _care_ that you're _hurt_ and _starved_! You know what? That's what _I_ care about, and I don't care that I went in there! I care that I went in for _you_."

We stop in silence for a moment, panting. What I said starts to catch up to me, and I blink. He's staring at me.

"Annabeth…" He whispers.  
"What?"

"I'm sorry."  
And then he's kissing me. I'm frozen for a second in shock, but then I kiss him back. He slides his hands up my bare shoulders, up into my hair and I have mine on his hips. I back up to a tree and he takes one hand out of my hair and braces it above me and keeps kissing me, setting my insides on happy fire.

I run out of breath and he pulls away, breathing hard. I sigh, rubbing the tree. He's still holding himself by his hand on the tree, and he puts his other hand there too.

"I'm sorry I risked my life to save you," I say.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you for saving me."  
"Good now?" I ask.

"Yep."  
"Go to bed. You look really tired."  
"Fine," He says, turning away. But I grab his shirt, pull him back and have one more kiss.

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed! First kiss!**

**I started another story! It's called Fight Back! Go check it out, it's under my profile. **

**Review, please!**


End file.
